Crimson Rage of the Fox-Dragon
by Fires Of A Thousand Suns
Summary: Fate always screws Naruto over. Is he destined to lose loved ones in every life? And can he handle the pain of loss so many times and not break? Summary probably sucks, still working on it. Naruto x Harem. Vampire Naruto. Strong Smart and Grey Naruto. Rated M for Language, Gore, suggestive themes and lemons. Proceed with caution. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:-This is my first ever story so please, bare with me.**

Chapter 1

OoXoO

A boy….no a young man, looking to be in his late teens, standing about 6'1" tall with a lean athletic build which was clearly a body made for both speed and strength. He had sparkling cerulean eyes with a small but noticeable hint of red to it. The outer-regions of his iris were blue, while the inner regions were bloody red. The colors shifted gradually toward each other in such a natural way that it looked as if the color of his eyes were just meant to be. And sun kissed blonde hair with red and white streaks through it. They were also as if it was meant to be. He had three weird whisker like scar marks on either side of his face. The marks on his cheeks gave him a foxy-vulpine look. He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a human…or so we think. He looked like any normal human but he was always ostracized. Why you ask? Well…let's just say he isn't really your normal guy. Not because he was an orphan. No, it was because he had these strange abilities like sensing emotions and super-fast healing. In his orphanage, for this very reason, he was ignored and called things like freak and because he never knew why, he always just bared it with a faked smile. "Hiding behind a mask" as some might call it. And he never even asked anyone, nor did he blame them. He was just as afraid of himself. Not to mention, he was always called a "Monster Of Darkness" amongst his other insults. Why? I'll tell you why. Even though he had slightly tanned skin, the sunlight felt like a burning matchstick on his skin. Though there was no visible effects. All he felt was hot, skin searing, pain. But now no more. He found th _e cure to his skin problem_ and the source of all his other problems just 13 years ago….. _._ On his 3rd birthday. We find our blonde with red and white streaks through his hair, sitting on his bed in nothing but his boxers, thinking of the very event of him knowing his own secrets on this very day, many years ago. _When his body was that of a three year old._

OoXoO

 _ **Flashback**_

10th of October 13 years ago …Or so we think….

Naruto was hiding in the basement of the orphanage he lived in. The "Hidden Leaf Orphanage". It was situated in a village a few miles outside of Tokyo. The older boys in the orphanage, would always try and beat Naruto up on his birthday. Naruto could sense their intent to hurt the _freak._ And so he came to hide in the only place he knew they wouldn't search. The Basement. The basement was off limits to everyone except the care takers of the orphanage. He would always sneak in whenever he would sense someone coming after him. He didn't know why but he was always good at things involving stealth. Even though Naruto knew no one would come here he was still afraid. He kept sobbing and kept saying "Please someone save me. Don't let them hurt me" over and over. As he brought his knees to his chest and his head between them while sobbing, he started to dose off.

 _ **Inside Mindscape**_

Naruto awoke inside a sewer of sorts. Knee high water flooded the floors. Pipes were leaking. The walls were a yellowish orange color. The whole tunnel was illuminated by strange red light which was coming from…..nowhere. He was looking around in awe wondering what he was doing here. He was then fearing if he was found while he was asleep and dumped here. He was afraid if he would ever get to see the owner of the orphanage, Hiruzen, his name was, who in a sense was his grandfather figure. Then he was worried if he would ever get to see the old cook Old-man Teuchi and his cute daughter, _his_ Ayame. They were always nice to him. He was worried if he-

He was brought out of his state of panic with a loud booming voice.

" **Naruto calm down!** " the voice said.

"Who's there?" Naruto's trembling voice replied.

" **Follow my voice Naruto.** " the voice replied in a much more feminine, sweet and pained voice, sniffling while talking.

Naruto sensed no harm coming from the source just sadness and regret. Wait a minute, why was a girl's voice in sewer? Naruto, being the curious boy he is, decided to sate his curiosity and to find the source of such a beautiful voice followed it to the source.

What he saw was something he did not expect. It was huge cage. Huge bars separated him from the inside of the cage. On the bars, where Naruto suspected the lock should be, was a square paper with the kanji for fire in the middle, the kanji for wind and water on the top corners and earth and lightning on the bottom corners. On the right side of the fire kanji was the kanji for darkness and the opposite side was the kanji for light.

Inside the cage was something Naruto expected even less. A giant dark orange nine-tailed fox with two red bat-like wings sprouting from its back. It had crimson eyes staring back at Naruto, it had a fanged smile on. Later, something even weirder happened. The _fox,_ if you can even call it that, began to shrink until in a flash of light, the fox was no more. Instead there was the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen. She was about 5 feet in height. She had a beautiful heart shaped face, long flowing red-hair reaching her lower back. Cute nose, perfect, round ass, and big D-cup breasts. A perfect hour-glass figure. She had beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a white dress that had a diamond shaped cut over the breasts, showing off a lot of her cleavage. Her dress had slits coming from either side of her hips. The end of her dress was touching the ground. The dress also had sleeves which were open from the shoulder but was connected to the dress from under the arms. She was the perfect mix of cute and sexy. All in all a perfect woman.

The girl noticed Naruto staring at her and giggled, snapping Naruto out of his stupor. " **Like what you see Naruto?** " the girl teased with a small blush.

Now Naruto may be only 3, physically, but his mind had to grow up faster to better suit his _unhealthy_ situations. Also, being part vampire his body develops faster than humans. Except for height, his body and mind acts like a teenager's. And, he once stole some orange book along with a few Kindergarten books to help with his reading. In short, the orange books were **VERY** perverted. So he knew what she meant. Naruto's face lit up like a red light, as he answered ….or tried to"N-Wh-Yo…" he stuttered. Shaking his head to gain his bearings Naruto spoke again "Who-who are you? And why are you in a cage? How do you know me? And where are we?" he asked

The girl got a pained look. Confusing Naruto as to why the girl was sad. Such a beautiful girl being sad was just not meant to be. Naruto, though he wanted to ask why the girl was sad, kept silent, because he got a feeling all his questions were going to be answered soon.

After a minute of silence the girl spoke **"Okay Naruto, I will answer them from the last. We are in your mindscape. "**

"Mind-what-now?" Naruto asked.

" **Questions later Naruto."** She told Naruto and giggled when she saw his pout. And then continued **"I know you because I am within you. As to why I am in this cage because this cage keeps me in you. Seals me in you. And lastly…"** tears started to roll down her cheeks as she sniffled for a few minutes. Now Naruto was even more confused as to why she was crying all of a sudden. Did he do something wrong maybe he should apologize, but before he could do anything he was interrupted. **"It's okay Naruto you didn't do anything wrong. And before you say anything, our minds are connected so I can hear your thoughts."** She said sniffling no more. Few seconds later she continued again, **"Naruto, my name is Matsu Kurama. I used be a great fox-dragon but due to** _ **safety issues**_ **I became a sacred gear. I am probably the strongest sacred gear. I am also the reason for your misery."** She looked like she was about to cry but she didn't and continued again in order to explain **"To hide from my enemies I was searching for the closest new-born child. Which was you. You see, sacred gears are gifted to certain humans by the biblical god. Because all sacred gears, no matter if they are strong or weak, hold enough power to destroy the body if the body cannot adjust to it. New-born children have amazing adaptability to sacred gears so new-born children were my best choice. You were my only option. When I entered your body and was sealed, your already vast amount of power being added to mine created a bright light. You were born in the Ambulance your parents were using to get to the hospital. The bright light caused by our merging, caused the driver to lose focus and crash the ambulance. You were the only survivor. The next day a police officer found you and took you to the orphanage. And the reason behind your abilities is that you are a Shinso-vampire or a super vampire in easier terms by birth although you are more of a Dhampir considering one of your parents were a Shinso-vampire, while the other was a human."** She finally finished with sad tone and eyes on the ground in guilt and then took a deep breath. All that speaking took a lot out of her. When she lifted her eyes from the ground, her heart clenched. Naruto was on the ground on his hands and knees crying his heart out at the remembrance of his parents. He always got visions of his parents. And now he knew why. It was a believed that vampires retain the memories of their parents. And Naruto, for some reason, whenever he got sad, he would get weak. He now knew why. His emotions caused his powers to fluctuate, causing his body to get weak due to not being used to such an amount of power.

He lifted his head an looked at her with puffy red eyes. The look on his face was of rage and hurt. He stood up walked towards her. Matsu was about to warn him of the electrocuting bars of her cage, but he harmlessly passed through them. Standing in front of her, Naruto looked into her eyes as if he was peering into her soul. Actually Naruto was _scanning_ her emotions and intents through the psychic link. Naruto was able to adjust to different situations, and he was always able to use every advantage he got. Finding no deceit just guilt, Naruto did what he never thought he would do. He hugged her. He just hugged someone. Someone he considers his first friend. Someone who was always there for him. Naruto now knew that, what she did was out of desperation and she never knew that her sealing of herself could cause such a reaction. So, burying his face in her neck he told Matsu three words she was desperate to hear. "I forgive you." he said. Matsu just smiled in glee and relief and returned the embrace. After what seemed like an eternity in embrace, Matsu got back on track. Knowing through the mental link, Naruto had a lot of questions, she decided to explain her cause to killing the Biblical God and becoming a fugitive and in turn being the reason of the demise of his parents.

" **Lord Naruto?"** she asked.

"Lord?" Naruto replied/asked back.

" **Of course. You have forgiven me for my crimes and just ask for few answers. For your great kindness I shall live on as your servant…and friend."** _ **'Maybe later something more than just a friend…..The hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking this, am I falling for him? I just met him. Oh no, I think I'm going crazy. '**_

Unknown to her Naruto seeing her deep in thought had used the mental bond to find out what she was thinking. Hearing her thoughts Naruto couldn't help but smile that someone as beautiful as the being in front of him is attracted to him of all people. But he did not act on it. He just smiled and said "Matsu ….are you there?" snapping Matsu out of her thoughts.

Matsu blushed and said **"Sorry Master I just got a bit distracted."**

' _Why did she call me "Master"?'_ Naruto thought. "Matsu, I am not your master, nor do I want to be. I only want to be your frie-mmph" when he was silenced by a pair of sweet soft lips on his own.

Matsu's brain was on over drive, _**'what the hell came over me?'**_ she thought. _**'Why am I kissing him? I just wanted to tell him that I want him as my master and friend and if he's angry about this, I'll lose him forever. Oh no… I am going crazy, for sure. And now, he'll hate me forever. I can't even stop myself. Oh crap, I screwed up big time. Bad Matsu, stop kissing him now! '**_

Unknown to her, Naruto's line of thought was a bit different. _'God…..her lips are so sweet, and it feels so goooood.'_ Before he even knew what he was doing, Naruto kissed back. Matsu was a bit surprised by the action, but reacted nonetheless. They were like this until the need for air came up.

They both looked at each other with flushed faces. "That was just….. WOW." Naruto said with a red face.

" **Yes. Yes it was."** Was Matsu's huffing reply.

"That was my first kiss you know."

" **I know. It was mine too."**

"Then I guess this means we're lovers and not master and servant. Right?" Naruto asked, not wanting to be anyone's master. He just isn't that kind of a guy. He doesn't want to be anyone's master. All he wants is a friend. A true friend. Although he knew that calling himself and Matsu lovers was right now a bit too fast, he didn't want to be anyone's master either. His wish to not be anyone's master outweighs his wish for a _normal_ relationship where the relation develops at _normal_ pace.

" **NO! You are my master and lover. I will not have it any other way. No arguments on this Master."** Matsu said with a voice that stopped Naruto from saying anything against it. What? He knows about a woman's wrath. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' he thought

But he did have a question though. "Why?"was all he asked.

" **Because I saw all your memories. I know what you felt like, with all the insults and bullying, yet you always kept a smile on your face and kept going, I couldn't help but be in love with you. If you don't want to be with me, I'll understand. I'll be happy just by serving you."**

"But we've just only met." Said Naruto in an attempt to get both his wishes of not being a master and having a normal paced relationship.

" **It's okay. You can take your time. But know this, that, I love you and always will."**

"I can't say that the feelings are mutual but let's wait and see shall we? We're already friends-" **"And master/servant"** Matsu chimed in.

"*sigh* And master/servant. If we can be something more we will. I'm only 13 so, no rush." Naruto finished.

" **Yes. And when you have a harem-"** "What!"she was interrupted by a loud yell. She looked at Naruto who was as red as tomato glaring at her.

"Wha- What do you mean harem?" Naruto asked, totally confused.

" **Well, as you'll be learning to master my powers and your own with my help, you'll become very powerful and powerful men are known to have harem as a show of power. And I won't let my master be outdone in anyway. AND NO ARGUMENTS ON THIS AS WELL."** Matsu said with a glare at the end. Wiggling her index finger at Naruto.

"Okay, okay. No need to throw a fit. Now, you were about to tell me about your reason to kill whoever this Biblical guy is and in turn becoming a fugitive?" Naruto asked, finally getting on track, and trying to avoid to the harem subject as long as possible.

" **First, no questions until I'm finished okay?"** Matsu asked, wagging her index finger at Naruto. Seeing him nod she continued. **"The one I killed was not a** _ **guy**_ **but the** _ **God**_ **depicted in the bible, also known as 'Yahweh'."** She continued to explain about the three factions war and how it was breaking the world apart. She explained that in order to stop the war, she killed the only faction's leader she knew of. In this case, the biblical god. Being on par with the power of the seraphs of heaven, she was able to pass through all the defenses and kill the biblical god when he was focused on an attack spell on the devils. She explained what devils, fallen angels and angels were. She explained about the church being an extension of the angel faction.

At the end of the whole explanation, Naruto was looking at Matsu with wide eyes. Never had he thought that supernatural beings actually existed. Now he was sure that this was not a dream. At first, he was sure this was a dream the moment Matsu turned into a human. He just went with the flow. But now, he knew he was wrong. This is in fact real. Why, because he once saw a very pretty lady with black wings fly above the orphanage at night. This was another reason he believed, he could see extremely well at night. Being a Dhampir, kind of explains it.

" **Now that the explanation is out of the way, let's get down to the reason I called you here."** Matsu said.

Naruto shook his head out if his stupor. And asked "You called me here why?"

" **To tell you about the dangers."** Matsu replied.

"What dangers?"

" **Didn't you wonder why the sun stings you and not outright burn you like in those classic movies or cause your body to sparkle like that other idiotic movie?"** Seing Naruto nod, she continued.

" **It was because I was asleep, recuperating. You see, I entered you the moment you were born, thus, due to my presence your whole DNA changed. My powers became a part of yours and were added to your own. As the powers were originally mine, they were connected to me. And as I was asleep, so were a portion of your powers. Now that I am awake, so are all your powers. Meaning that, you will be the targets of many supernatural beings. Because, until now, my sleeping caused your** _ **supernatural**_ **presence to be hidden as a defense mechanism of me not being able to protect myself when asleep. And now because of your presence being known, you will be targeted by other beings, especially the fallen-angels who will come after the sacred gear that I am now. The Fox-Dragon sacred gear. So, you have to train to harness both your vampire abilities as well as your new Fox-Dragon abilities. Now, remember that your powers are now a blood-line trait and therefore, your descendants will have not only your vampire powers, but also your Fox-Dragon abilities. Although, their Fox-Dragon abilities will be weaker than yours, but they will inherit the abilities. To get to your level with my powers, they will have to train more than you. And so, you have to pay attention to what I teach. Any questions?"** She finally finished.

"Yeah, just one. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY CHILDREN!?" Naruto said shouting at the end.

" **Oh be quiet you. We both know you always wanted a family."** Matsu answered.

"Fine, when do we start?" Naruto said in a defeated tone and a groan.

" **Now don't say it like that, Lord Naruto. And to answer your question, we'll start now."** Seeing Naruto's confused look, she continued **"I will transfer all the memories of my powers and all the abilities of the Shinso-vampires that I know of."**

"Oh. Okay. And the physical part of the training?"

" **I'll oversee them from tomorrow. Now I think you should wake up don't you?"** Matsu said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later then." Naruto said as his form disappeared from the mindscape.

" **Good-bye Lord Naruto. But I'm afraid we will never meet again. In another life, maybe, but this is the last time we meet in this life. I love you,Lord Naruto. Know this, that, you are my reason for my existence. After all that happened, you became the sole purpose of my existence. Our powers needed to merge because of the circumstances of me sealing myself into you. Alas, I can't be with you till the end. I love you, Lord Naruto. Please find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving you."** Matsu said with a sad tone. What Matsu deliberately didn't mention was the fact that the reason her and Naruto's powers were merging was also causing the merging of her and Naruto's souls. As a sacred gear, even her physical body was now a part of her soul. Although, Naruto's soul would be dominant and Naruto's physique would still be the same, though things like hair and eye color might change. Naruto would also retain her memories. He would know everything she wanted to tell him. At least her deepest secrets were known by the one she gave her heart to. She didn't tell him because she knew how much it would hurt Naruto. So, she didn't tell him. She didn't want to hurt the one she loved.

As her body was disappearing she told the last things she wanted to tell him. **"Good-bye Naruto, my love, my master and my friend. Know that I will always love you and shall continue to watch over you. Be safe, my love."** She said sadly as her body was disappearing.

OoXoO

 _ **Real World**_

As Naruto's eyes opened, he was rushed with a splitting headache as the memories came.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Naruto muffled voice came through his hands as he was covering his mouth to hide as he wasn't supposed to be in the basement. Then he started to cry, as he received Matsu's memories .

"Matsu don't go.*sniffle* Don't leave me. *sniffle*. I don't wannabe alone anymore. I don't want all these powers. Just you. I can live as a weakling as long as you're with me. Please comeback." Naruto sobbed. After a few minutes of sobbing, a blood red energy erupted from Naruto's body. Naruto was surprised and wondering what was going on. He later remembered from his acquired memories that his body was now adjusting to his powers when, pain once again returned. But, this time it was his body not his head. Unknown to him, his powers were melting the metal shelf that he sitting beside. The density and potency of his powers along with the amount he was releasing was enough to melt steel. As the pain was getting more intense, so was the power. After a couple of minutes, the pain reached a height which was unbearable for Naruto. As he was losing his consciousness, the last words he heard were "OH MY GOD, THERE'S A FIRE!" and he felt a lot heat from his surroundings.

Chapter One End

 **(A/N):- Well nothing much to say but this is my first fan fiction. I've been reading fan fictions for a long time and just to get all these ideas for different fan fictions out, I wrote this story.**

 **Well…. I just have to explain the thing with Naruto being… well, so** _ **forward**_ **with Matsu. His body may** _ **act**_ **mature but, he's still a 3 year old with next to no one. I hope that explains it.**

 **And a special thanks to** _ **The Engulfing Silence**_ **-senpai for the help he has given me. If you haven't checked out his stories, then quickly give them a look. His stories are awesome. (Note, I am using his pen name here. If you know his outside of then you know who I am talking about.)**

 **That's it for my Author's Note, Follow and Favorite the story if you like it and leave a review to tell me what you think of this story. BUT no flames please. Constructive criticism is okay. Point out my mistakes and help me fix them, but don't flame me for it. If you have any questions, ask away. I've got no problems with answering your questions as long as it doesn't give away any spoilers.**

 **Also, I'll try to update every month. Sometimes I might be late but, I won't abandon a story…..Believe It.**

 **Well that's it…Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 semi-preview Important (AN)!

**(A/N):- Now I know this is really fast but I just wanted your opinions on how you want the story to go 'cus I got WAY too many ideas to contain them. First, I would thank you ALL for the support and the awesome amount of love I am getting as a new writer. I mean so many favs and follows not only to my story also to my account on the first story is, at least to me, AMAZING. Now that that's done, let's get on the main reason I'm giving an** _ **uodate**_ **.**

 **Now this is not the original chapter two. It's only a preview. Now the part I updated describes how the powers of the different species, if they ALL use chakra, works. This is also not complete. It has some "information-holes", as I like to call them, like the chakra nature types. So let's call this a semi-preview. Now what I ask, is you, the readers, vote if you want EVERYONE to use chakra or other different energies like, Ki or Mana or Chi. There'll be a poll on my profile for this.**

 **Also I'm sorry to say this but I may not be able to update before December 'cus my exams just ended and my family's going on a vacation. We're going to an extreme rural place. They have NO internet. But I'll update as soon as we get back. I'm taking my laptop with me, so the writing won't stop. The poll will also close when we get back. Enjoy the semi-preview my friends. Again, I'm sorry for any bothering this is causing.**

 **And VOTE! Fast. You never know when I get back. But It'll at least be a week. Right now, it's 2:30 am, the November 7, 2015. It'll be at least November 15, when I get back. So, try and vote within that time.**

 **See ya!**

"""In Matsu's memories, there were three ways to perform Magic.

First, was The Shinobi or Ninja Arts or Ninja techniques. This form of mystical arts can be used as direct combat, or support tactics. This also provides techniques which can be used as distractions. This Shinobi Arts form of martial arts follows the religion of Ninshu. This religion believes in the inner workings of one's soul and the Ninjas, or followers of Ninshu, through secret practices, which Matsu knew, were able to use the spiritual energy from the soul and the physical energy the body produces. Then the spiritual energy and the physical energy combines together to form the extremely potent energy, Chakra. This is the energy that every single being in the world possess. Ninjas used their secret techniques to access this energy. All mystic arts are based on this energy. Just the way the energy is controlled is different. Ninshu is a religion that favors peace over violence although, it is not to be said that, the followers of Ninshu won't do anything if one does something that goes against their personal beliefs, according to Ninshu, their "Way of the Ninja". Their own self-imposed rule they make as a basic guide-line for their lives or sometimes for the purpose of achieving their dream. When the Ninjas were able to access their chakra, they would use hand-seals in order to help them shape their chakra into whatever jutsu they want to make if the needed amount of chakra, the correct hand-seals and they needed amount of chakra control was met. Although, if one's chakra control was good enough, one could use Nin-jutsu even without hand seals. Unless, it needs minimal amount of manipulation. Even then, if said Nin-jutsu and/or Gen-jutsu **(A/N:-Gen-jutsu = Illusion arts)** was a "Blood-line Trait", it needs significantly less amount of chakra-control. Although if one's chakra control was not good enough for the more higher level techniques, you could kill yourselves. But there are some Nin-jutsu that don't need any hand-seals. Rather, they are pure manipulation. It is also said that the Youkai **(A/N:-Youkai are beings who are capable of using magic and originate from earth and are not humans often depicted as humanoid creatures with a human body with animal-like features..e. and/or tail.)** can use Nin-jutsu.

Then there was Seal-Magic. This involves making seals in the image of one's family's, religion's or group's crest with their chakra This is used mostly by Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and other celestial super-naturals. Including, the Norse-Gods. **(A/N:-Celestial Super-naturals are beings who are capable of using magic but are not humans and are from a realm of their own.)** This is also used by humans who are taken in by families or clans and are permitted to use their crest to perform magic. The seals that are formed act like filters which bend the chakra to that of the caster's will, granted they have the required amount of control and the required amount of chakra.

Then, last but not least, we have Shaman magic or Wizardry or Witchcraft or whatever magic that was first used by common humans and humans only. This magic is used by channeling and focusing one's chakra, through spells or incantations and talismans ranging from amulets and rings to wands and staffs. This magic is mostly used by priests of the Church Faction and the Shamans from different other religion and/or cultures.

Although, no matter the form of magic used, one doesn't necessarily need hand-seals/seals/talismans to perform magic that caster has an affinity for or inherits it as a blood-line trait. No matter the species. Like the Light-magic of Angels and Fallen-Angels. Or the Dark-magic of Devils. Or the blood-line trait of both the Gremory and the Bael devils families of the under-world , the Power of destruction, , which is a mixture of Fire, Earth, Wind and Darkness chakra natures. """


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N):**

 **This has replaced the previous chapter 2…**

 **LOOK UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH….Literally in the case of my A/N. Seriously, read it to the end. I MEAN IT!**

 **1)- The poll result is that, different energy sources won by a HUGE margin. Like, 84%. So the people who voted for "chakra for all" don't be sad. But to those who won, congratulations. Thanks a lot guys, it just meant that I don't have to explain all the powers and stuff right now. I'm lazy ….. That's what I wanted to say at first, but after a very enlightening discussion with a very successful but sadly retired writer in my locality, I decided to go with giving chakra to all. Why? Because of the numerous, and I mean NUMEROUS, PMs about my story being cliché, I decided to go with this extremely rare form of "Power-giving(?)" in this particular cross-over section. I literally haven't read a single story that took this route.(Even if I have read such a story, I don't remember.) And secondly, that specific writer told me that this is my story and therefore, the final decision is mine. "Although the readers opinion is necessary, I think those OPINIONs should only serve as guidelines." He said. Although I believe that the reviews and polls should decide a few things in the story, the main story line should always be on the writer's plans. My first intention was to have chakra as the basic form of energy. That way, less clashes between power formats exist. The writer who I am talking about is also an Anime/Manga Otaku. So he advised me that by having single variant of energy, the story is much simpler to understand while also decreasing the chances of having a plot-hole in the story. So I'm really sorry if it bummed you guys out. I really am. Even I HATE it when a writer does a poll then totally dismisses the results. But thinking from a writers point of view, the one who is writing the story?, I think it is best if the main story line follows how the writer wants it to be. That way, the story is more "in-life". Why? The writer enjoys what he's writing and how he's writing it. So again, I'm really REALLY sorry if I bummed you guys out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahahahahahahhahahahaah…Got ya. You guys thought I'd actually ask for your opinions and then destroy all your hopes and dreams? I ain't heartless. Now the powers will be different, but same. I'll reveal their similarities and differences as the story progresses. Although, they will have more similarities in my story, it will also have major differences albeit, fewer in number.**

 **2)- A few FAQs :-**

 **Q; *How come Matsu killed GOD when she's only Seraph level?***

 **A; *Theoretically speaking, GOD was also Seraph level. I forgot where I read it, but it said that Lucifer was Seraph Level while he was also as strong albeit a tini-tiny bit weaker. So my theory is that, the level classified as Seraph level has a starting point of…..well, whatever level Michael and Gabriel are at. It's Ending? Maybe GOD and Big Red level? Well, if that's not it, then, let's say that, GOD was so focused on his Attack spell that, Matsu sneaked in a surprise attack that killed him. Yeah, let's go with the latter explanation. Matsu sneaked in a surprise attack that killed GOD. It's much more solid than GOD being Seraph level. You're probably gonna think that "What kind of a writer doesn't know why a certain event occurred in his own story?" My answer will be that I just have a really high knowledge about a lot of stuffs that and a lot of ideas for a single event in the story. So, I don't really have a fixed decision on something. I just make it as I go. ***

 **Q; *How the Fuck does a Vampire die in a Car crash?***

 **A; *First, hey you, the guy who asked me this question, couldn't you be a bit less rude? I mean c'mon, you got questions, ask me Nicely. No need to Flame in a PM. It's just my first fiction, of course there might be some things you probably don't get. 'sniffle' ANYWAYS, the death of the Vampire, is for one of my** _ **filler**_ **chapters. Those** _ **filler**_ **chapters are for character development purposes.***

 **Q; *Which adaptation will I follow for my story-line?***

 **A; *I'll be following the Anime adaptation. Also, the language, as in suffixes and titles and technique and/or jutsu names will all be in the Anime Dubbed style. For example,**

 **Bucchou= Prez.**

 **Katon: Karyu Endan= Fire Style: Dragon's Flame .**

 **Hokage-sama= Lord Hokage**

 **Nanadaime-sama= Lord Seventh**

 **Yondai-Maous= Four Great Satans***

 **Q; *I gave Naruto a freebie.***

 **A; *It may seem like that I gave Naruto a freebie, but trust me, It is NOT a freebie. I myself, hate freebies. I like to work for what I get, thank you very much. You'll know what I mean as the story progresses. Don't you worry.***

 **Q; * "Grey" Naruto means "Emo" Naruto.***

 **A; *Who the hell told you that? "Grey" ranges from Anti-social emotional Ice-cube, to an anti-hero. You don't know how the Naruto in this story is going to be.***

 **Q; *Matsu is -tails and this story is cliché.***

 **A; *First, did I ever say that Matsu is female Kurama? I mean, every time I read a story, my mind kinda goes Yaoi. Sometimes, I still read the fic for the story. And, my mind gets back in line and goes " Okay, this is a female, NOT male." Note, I am not against people of said sexuality, but for a STRAIGHT guy, it is a bit of a turn-off. I absolutely mean no-offence. Second, my story is not cliché because, Kurama is actually male in this fiction. And Matsu's origins will be revealed, don't worry. Also, for Matsu's appearance, Think "Rias from highschool-dxd" in "Matsu from Sekirei"'s clothes. Except that Matsu doesn't have an ahoge and the eyes are green, not BLUE-green***

 **Q; *What the hell does "Just meant to be" mean?***

 **A; *When I wrote "Just meant to be" I meant those situations where something sounds and/or looks really creepy and/or weird, but when a certain someone does that, it actually suits that person. As if it was just natural. ***

 **Q; *Three, with a mental age of Thirteen, having a lover…CREEPY***

 **A; *Three, as-in he was BORN three years ago. But his body, except for his height( which is that of a regular three year old), acts the same as a regular thirteen year old. Example:- You show him porn, he gets a hard-on. Mental age thirteen? He matured faster because his mind adapted to his** _ **dangerous situations**_ **.***

 **Q; *Now this is not a question but a heads up, Will I be including other series into this story?***

 **A; *Nothing major. Anything that does appear from any series other than Naruto and High-school DxD will NOT affect the main story line. They will only remain as characters I added into the story to spice it up or a specific ability to any character I see fit for that specific thing. But, just like I said, Nothing major.***

 **Hopefully that was all the questions. If your questions were unanswered, feel free to ask.**

 **NOW, ONTO THE STORY!**

OoXoO

" **Wake the hell up ya fool!"**

' _Gah—what the hell Menma!?'_

" **How many times do I have to say it? DON'T CALL ME MENMA! I hate Menma. The name's NARUTO!"**

' _First, I'M Naruto, you are something I hate. I hate menma, therefore you are Menma. Second, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO YELL!_ '

" **You were day-dreaming about** _ **that**_ **day again. And you're gonna be late for school if you don't get up."**

That seemed to snap our favorite blonde out of his internal debate and in to the real world. Naruto, jumped off from his sitting position on his bed to his hard-wood floor. Naruto lived in a _livable_ apartment. It had a living room, a kitchen with the dining table which could sit at least four people, a bedroom with a queen sized bed, two bathrooms, one attached to the bedroom and another to the living room. All in all, the apartment was _livable._ What more could a single normal teenager ask for? Well, luckily, or unluckily depending on who you're asking, Naruto isn't quite normal, is he?

' _Damn, got the perfect living arrangements, but no attached training room._ ' Naruto groaned out while going into the bathroom with a towel covering his modesty.

" **Well, you can't really blame them ya know. This apartment was made for a** _ **normal**_ _ **human**_ **teenager. Not the likes of you."** Menma said in a deadpan tone.

' _Hence, the_ room _.'_ Naruto replied.

"Gotta love **them seals"** Naruto and Menma spoke at the same time.

OoXoO

Naruto was walking down the footpath towards Kuoh Academy. The academy is an all-girls school which recently turned co-ed. So, there are more females than males in the student body.

" **Why are we going to school again?"** Menma whined.

' _We already went over this, We Are Bored. We get bored, we prank. Last time we did that, we caused a global panic by making a plane disappear. Plus, this is devil territory, there's bound be something interesting going on here if the fallen-angels I sensed are something to go buy. '_ Naruto shouted mentally.

" **But, you have to admit, the plane prank was damn funny"**

' _For something that might classify me as insane, you're right. It was hilarious.'_

" **Pray tell, why would I classify you as insane? Hmmmm?"** Menma asked.

' _You are a voice in my head. Having a voice in your head is all it takes to classify you as insane nowadays.'_ Naruto said in a monotone voice.

" **I hear voices in my head, they council me they-** Menma started to sing before Naruto cut-off the mental connection between them. **[ A/N:- What up WWE reference!]**

' _Troublesome voice in my head.'_ thought Naruto in words of his old friend from _way_ back.

OoXoO

As Naruto was walking through the main gate of Kuoh Academy he could hear the many whispers very easily. While Naruto could ignore the jealous comments of the male populous, he as guy, could NOT, in his right mind, accept the comments the female populous was whispering. He could accept the "Who's the blonde? Never saw him, must be a new student." He could accept the "Dammit, not another blonde guy." Although, the previous one had him wondering what who the "other blonde guy" was. He could accept the "Did you see his eyes and his hair? He's probably a delinquent." The last one didn't bother him at all. He was used to being judged for something he is not. He could accept and handle those comments. No problem. Those were mostly from the jealous males. What he in his right mind could not accept were the fact that most females were squealing about how cute he looked with his whiskers. Yet, at the same time, he looked extremely manly. Those were not whiskers dammit! Those were his birth marks. He was born with them. AND he was NOT cute. He could kill a man with nothing but a single finger. He was dangerous. Could they not sense his aura? He didn't brag, but Naruto knew what his aura was to people. He was dangerous. They subconsciously should at least sense that….. Or maybe it was him subconsciously suppressing his aura so that the _special_ people here don't realize that he's not as normal and average as he looks. He tries to be as normal to those around him as possible. Although, those who are trained in the arts of combat, even the street brawlers who have enough experience to actually have some form of discipline in there strikes, might be able sense his aura, even if barely. Even then, them sensing his aura of being a TRUE battle hardened warrior is one in a million. He has enough practice with hiding aura that even true warriors like him will definitely have trouble sensing his aura. He likes to seem as normal as possible to those around him. Sadly, the voice in his head never lets him get into the act.

" **Naruto…LET ME OUT. I'LL KILL'EM. I'LL SHOW'EM WHO'S CUTE. I'LL-"** Menma shouted but was interrupted by Naruto's ' _Shut the Fuck Up Menma._ '

" **IT'S NARUTO!"**

' _Whatever. You can't get out. You're just in my head, remember? And how the fuck do you think I would let you out, even if it was possible, to wreak havoc?_ ' Naruto replied in his head. Which, surprisingly, seemed to do the job of silencing Menma, or, it was Naruto cutting off their connection. This seemed more likely than Menma actually shutting up for once.

' _Now according to the principal, I've got to meet up with the student council president. He had to go on his vacation today, now I've got to find where the student council room is.'_ Thought Naruto, while walking towards the door to the main building of the school. As he was walking towards the main building Naruto couldn't help but admire its architecture. The building looked like the castles from the medieval era, to his left, a bit far from the main building, he saw what he identified as the "Old school building". The structure looked similar to the Main building but, was smaller when compared to the Main building.

As he was walking, about half way to the Main building, Naruto got the feeling that he might just see a ghost. What? Everyone has a fear. He's afraid of ghosts. He can also level a city using nothing but a finger… But it wasn't his instincts telling him of something dead and ectoplasmic with ill intent trying to hurt him or even near him. He, for some reason, got the feeling that he will, once again, meet someone who he knows or thought to be dead.

OoXoO- _In front of The Student Council Room door_

' _Well this wasn't so hard to find.'_

" **Yeah, you just had to ask THIRTY people to find your way."**

Yep, that's right. Naruto had to ask a total of thirty people to find his way to the Student Council Room where he's supposed to meet with their president. Although in most schools the student meets up with the principal to get settled in, or the vice principal if the principal isn't around, here, they meet up with the student council so that both the student and the student council (president) can get to know each other for the future should a situation call for it. Well, that's what the confirmation letter he got from this school said.

Back on subject, of the thirty people he asked the three guys, a baldy, a four-eyes and average looking brunette, all who smell like they masturbate WAY too much, gave directions that led him all around the school and right where he started. Those bastards probably did that on purpose, acting on their jealousy. The other twenty six, who were girls, were just stuttering messes. Therefore either failed to give him a reply through something coherent or, mistakenly (to Naruto) give him the wrong directions. Only one girl, the one person out all the people he asked for directions was able to give him proper directions. This girl was what most would call a "Traditional Japanese Beauty". And what a beauty she was. Her shiny, raven black hair, cascading down to her ankles, an orange ribbon keeping it in a ponytail, with two strands of hair sticking out from the top and sloping backwards. Orange ribbon. ORANGE, THE COLOR OF THE GODS. Makes one wonder though, how the fuck does she do that!? Keeping your hair that way, it's impossible. Meh, maybe having long hair like that has its perks. She had a voluptuous figure and violet eyes to go with it. She was Akeno Himejima, as she introduced herself. What intrigued him so much about this girl is that, she has a very interesting energy signature (to him, chakra signature). He hasn't been with contact with the supernatural (to humans and other 'normal' beings of earth) world in a VERY long time. He remembers their small conversation just like it was a few minutes ago… Wait, it **was** just a few minutes ago. Damn you, accursed compulsion for dramatic thinking! (Or, writing. It depends on your perspective.)

OoXoO- _Flashback(A few minutes)_

After his encounter with the trio of "over-masturbating" perverts, Naruto just walked up and down the same hallway for about 3 minutes, waiting for one, JUST ONE FUCKING PERSON who could and would give him the correct directions to the student council room, his prayers were answered in the form of Akeno Himejima. At first glance Naruto knew that she gave off similar vibes to one of his _friends_. Emotionally though, she was playful and…. sadistic(?) on the outside, but has a lot of rampant emotions on the inside.

' _It is probably due to a sad past.'_ Thought Naruto. _'Time to put up the "_ charismatic and excited new student _" act.'_

" **Shouldn't you act more like the 'shy and uncomfortable new student'?"**

' _Now why would I do that? One, that's something almost everyone does. Two, who the fuck do take me for? I'm THE Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am the Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves, I am the Second Sage of Six-Paths, I am the-'_

" **JUST SHUT UP AND GET TO THE POINT!"**

' _The point is, I'm unique. Hence I'll put up a more different act. The charismatic and excited act. Got it?'_

" **Fine by me."** was Menma's reply.

"Excuse me!" came Naruto's excited greeting.

A bit startled, Akeno turns towards our favorite blonde. "Oh my, and who might you be?" she asked in a playful tone. "I haven't seen you here before. I'm Akeno Himejima by the way." Even if Akeno sounded playful, she was very cautious. This _human_ escaped her senses completely. It's like he is devoid of all energy. She being a magus(magic specialist) should be able to sense anyone alive(with energy) in a certain radius.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm new here." Naruto said in an excited tone. **[A/N: Yeah Right.]** He throws his hand forward saying "Nice to meet you, Akeno."

Akeno, even though she was a bit cautious, she took his hand and shook it. "Well Naruto, you need me for something? Not many people shout 'Excuse me!' that loud." Akeno said with a teasing smile.

"Well sorry if I startled you, I was just looking for the Student-Council Room. I've asked others, but either they give me the wrong directions or they couldn't make a coherent sentence. I'll tell ya, this school has the weirdest collection of students ever." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Well, we do have some _very_ unique students here; I think it makes this school even more enjoyable. No day is the same. And it's fun teasing some of them.. Ufufufufufu." Akeno said. Her smile never leaving her face, while using her right hand to cover her subtle yet _very_ sadistic laugh.

' _Okay, I was right. She's definitely a sadistic one'_ "Ha ha I'll bet it is …. Um, could please show me the way to the student council room?" Naruto said with a good natured laugh.

" Of course, sorry I got distracted. It's on the 2nd floor. Take the stairs over there and turn left. The second door to your right will be the Student Council room. I'd take you there myself but, I have some work to do. Maybe I'll see you around school." Akeno said pointing at the nearest staircase.

"Sure, and sorry for taking out your time. Thanks for the help" Naruto replied with a thankful expression.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure to help. Well I'll see you later, bye."

"Ok bye." With that the two went on their way. One, to the Student Council room, the other to their clubroom.

Little did either of them know, that this is _one of the encounters_ that will set off a chain of reactions that will change the story forever… Wait what

Chapter Two End

 **A/N:- Well guys, here's the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Right now it is exactly 4:00 am. So I gotta go. Sleep and all that. Don't forget review. But no flames please. This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be but meh, this way might be able to give out chapters faster.**

 **Again, don't forget to review. Also, a thanks to** _ **The Engulfing Silence**_ **-senpai for the help he has been giving me. If you haven't read his stories yer, go and check 'em out. He's awesome.**

 **Well, until next time….Ja Ne!**

 **Fires…. Out!**


End file.
